Interval
by heatqueen
Summary: What happens when you're dying for the toilet but the queue for the ladies' is just too long? Go to the men's of course. M rated for sexual content. Gelphie.


**Interval**

_~ A 'Wicked' One-Shot ~_

_~ By Heatqueen ~_

Gazing down the long line of women for the toilet at _Wizomania,_ Elphaba pondered the ridiculousness of the whole thing. As she and Glinda stood and waited, she thought it was absolutely frightful that the few men whose bladders defeated them should be able to waltz into men's without any queuing whatsoever, while the throes of women who needed the bathroom had to wait out the duration of the interval in order to have their turn. It was especially ridiculous that they should have to wait when the men's toilets just sat there, empty and unused, because the majority of toilet goers were of the wrong gender.

Next to her, Glinda's squirming quite severely detracted from her otherwise stunning appearance. Clad in pink silk layers, with her hair twisted into a complex knot at the top of her head, her face displayed an ugly, disapproving pout and frowning eyebrows. She continually craned her neck, looking over the heads of the queuing people as though seeing what was happening would make some kind of difference, and asked incessant questions about why some people had to take so long to do their business. What in Oz did people get up to in there, she wondered, a little too loudly perhaps.

The whole thing put a damper on the evening. So far, the musical had been wonderful: the music, the bright lights, the endless amounts of green that brought a smile to Elphaba's face had made for a perfect prequel to her meeting with the Wizard the next day. She had been so incredibly caught up in the excitement that she had almost – only almost – relented to becoming one of those squealing girls with stars in their eyes. Certainly, she had not held back on the applause when the curtain dropped at the halfway mark, and had even allowed a cheer or two; but now, standing in the long line of full-bladdered audience members with an equally-full-bladdered girlfriend, she found her happiness replaced with irritation.

'I wish they would all just hurry up,' Glinda moaned for the fifth time. 'I mean, can't they see that I'm _dying_ here?'

'They're dying as much as you are, my sweet,' Elphaba responded, trying not to snap at her to just wait her turn. Glinda let out a dramatic sigh and placed a hand on her hip. She craned her neck again.

'I bet they're all dying less than me.'

'Well put it this way,' said Elphaba. 'Next time you come to the theatre, get seats near the back. That way you will be close to the toilet and will be able to beat the crowds at the interval.'

'The back?! There is no way I desire to sit all the way at the back! Sweet Oz, I wouldn't be able to see a thing!'

'You can't have it both ways, my sweet. It's a good view or close to the toilets. Not both.'

'Argh!' Glinda shrieked.

Elphaba placed a hand on her arm. She was going to have to do something, lest her girlfriend go crazy.

'You could always go to the men's,' she suggested in an off-handed manner.

Glinda stared at her incredulously.

'The…men's…?'

'Yes, my sweet, the men's. You see, there are hardly any men there. Do not ask me why, for I have no idea, but men, for whatever reason, seem to have bladders the size of elephants. It is standard practice that they do not go to the toilet nearly as frequently as the ladies. So yes, let us go to the men's.'

'Elphie!' Glinda exclaimed, but Elphaba was already moving away. Glinda looked uncertainly back at the queue, hastily making up her mind, and then followed her. They waded through the crowds of people to the other side of the theatre. It certainly was much bleaker than the ladies' side.

'Come on, my sweet, the bathroom awaits us.'

Glinda blushed red. 'I – I can't. It would be unseemly!'

'And who's around to care? The men? We're two young women, of course they don't mind.'

'That's – that's completely uncouth!'

'Well it's that, or your bladder can remain full for the rest of the show.'

With that, Elphaba strode in without a care in the world; Glinda trailed behind her. They were barely glanced at by the men standing at the urinals. However, Glinda was horrified to notice that, of the three cubicles available, only one of them was unoccupied, and Elphaba was already making a beeline towards it. Before Elphaba could lock the door, Glinda wrenched it back open, slipped inside and slammed it shut again.

'There is _no way_ I am standing out there where all the men can see me,' she hissed with flushed cheeks.

Elphaba was a bit shocked by the action. She was certainly not used to doing business with another person present to watch her do it. Quickly and awkwardly, she did what she had to do, and then squashed herself into the corner of the cubicle while Glinda had her turn. Her mind conceived an idea and she couldn't quite conceal a smirk.

As Glinda flushed, Elphaba said, 'You know what else goes on in men's toilets?'

'What?' Glinda grumbled, certainly still unhappy about the situation. She made for the door lock but Elphaba took her hand and pushed her aside. Then, Elphaba turned Glinda around and pressed her up against the door, the motion causing the door to rattle and Glinda to turn bright red.

The sight of her looking so flushed and flustered was entrancing.

'Put it this way. Emptying one's bladder is not the only activity which can be partaken in a toilet cubicle.'

'You absolute hussy!' Glinda squeaked. It wasn't really in protest. Her fear of embarrassment had long disappeared in favour of a racing heart at the thought of such defiant behaviour.

'I think,' Elphaba said, stepping up close to her girlfriend so that her breath was hot on Glinda's face, 'that it is a good thing this theatre has gendered toilets…' Green hands found their way into Glinda's hair '…because otherwise we would never have gotten the blessing of this unoccupied cubicle.'

Glinda opened her mouth to respond, but the only sound that came out was a squeak.

'Now, we have five minutes before the show resumes,' Elphaba continued, her lips tantalisingly near to Glinda's. 'What say we make use of that time?'

A quick nod.

Elphaba's lips crashed against Glinda's. She was oblivious to everything except for the shivers down her spine brought by fearless sucking of skin and mingling saliva. Short of time, Elphaba's hand fast made its way beneath the many layers of Glinda's dress. Her fingers curled against Glinda's lower regions, massaging them in repetitive circular patterns.

'I bet,' Elphaba panted between kisses, 'that I can take you in less than five minutes.'

She could feel the crunch of hair between her fingers, warm and slowly becoming damp from the stimulation. Her other hand pulled at Glinda's blonde curls, forcing her closer so their lips were heavily upon each other. Glinda was unable to verbally respond, the only sound being a loud giggle: She quickly stifled it, briefly remembering where she was as she heard the flush of the toilet in the next cubicle.

She fast forgot again when Elphaba took Glinda's nub between her fingers and squeezed it; her hips bucked in delight and another giggle emerged.

'So good,' she managed to gasp in between fervent kisses. Part of her was dying to reciprocate, but Elphaba had her in a fully submissive position, and she conceded to remaining stuck flat against the door as Elphaba continued her work. Elphaba's fingers slid easily inside of Glinda and started to pump aggressively. Glinda barely tempered the cry that got stuck in her throat – how she wanted to scream, but how quiet she had to be! She fought not to vocalise her rapidly building pleasure, instead connecting her lips with Elphaba's and kissing her again.

The climax came fast and strong: her walls contracted rhythmically around Elphaba's fingers and pleasure coursed through her body; her back arched and she almost fell over backwards (the green hand that had been in her hair quickly came around her back and steadied her); she squeaked through tightly closed lips and eyes, her enthusiasm bursting through her throat, barely containable.

Then, Elphaba removed her hand, and Glinda leaned against the door.

'I love you,' she panted.

Elphaba planted a soft kiss on her lips. 'I love you too, my sweet. Now come, let us return to the outside world. The show awaits us.'


End file.
